


Imagine Riding Mirror!Kirk in the Captain's Chair

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, So much smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	Imagine Riding Mirror!Kirk in the Captain's Chair

 “Tell me what you want,” You breathed in his ear. “Tell me what you want me to do to you,  _Captain_.”

  He inhaled sharply at the title, his hands going from stroking your hips to gripping them tightly. “You know exactly what I want you to do,  _Lieutenant_ ,” He hissed through clenched teeth.

  You couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped your lips as you pulled back to look at Jim over. He looked back with blue eyes shining with lust and desire. His hair stuck straight up in blonde tufts from where you’d ran her hands through it repeatedly as you made out. The sash he normally wore was gone, thrown somewhere behind them, and his vest was open, pushed down over his arms where it hung at his elbows. You ran your fingers down his toned, tanned skin until they reached his open trousers. He hissed again when you pressed your forefingers into the indentations of his hips, nails raking against the skin there lightly. A wicked smile turned up the corners of your hips.

  James T. Kirk, the ruthless, fearless captain of the I.S.S. Enterprise, was a mess, coming undone before your eyes and it was all your doing.

  You bent her head and gave him a short, but passionate kiss before you nipped and sucked your way across his jawline back to his ear again. “You want me to fuck you, Jim?” You whispered, gasping when he sucked the skin on the side of your neck between his teeth. “You want me to ride you right here, in your command chair?”

  “Fuck.” He groaned at her words, his voice rumbling across your skin, causing you to involuntarily shiver. “Fuck yes, Alex. Ride me, ride me right here, right now.”

  You grinned against the corner of his jaw. “Aye, aye, Captain.” With one last, hard nip, you pulled away and hooked your fingers into the material of his pants and boxers. He lifted his hips slightly allowing you to pull the articles of clothing down just enough to free his leaking cock. You wrapped your hand around him and gave him a few swift strokes, smearing his precum down his shaft.

  Jim moaned and leaned his head back against the chair, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth. Impatient, he moved your underwear to the side with one hand and tapped your hip with the other. “Come on, beautiful, come on.”

  You wanted to make a sarcastic remark about patience being a virtue, but you were just as impatient as he was. Gripping his cock in one hand, you lined him up with your entrance and sank down on him with a moan.  “Fuck,” He breathed and wrapped his arms around you, his hands spanning the length of your shoulder blades. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

  Placing your hands on his shoulders, you ducked her head down and kissed him as you started to roll your hips against his. “Mm, so do you.” A smile turned up your lips when his arms tightened around you, his skin hot against yours. “You’re so sexy when you’re all hot and bothered.”

  Neither of you lasted long. After a few minutes, he started lifting his hips to meet yours, his breath warm against the side of your throat. “Jim!” You cried out when he hit your g-spot. You clamped your hands tighter on his shoulders as you moving faster, meeting his hips on every thrust down. “Oh!”

  “Shit, Alex,” He moaned, nipping the spot just below your ear again. “I’m close.”

  “Me, too,” You whimpered as his cock twitched inside you.

  Jim unwrapped an arm from around you and slipped his hand between your bodies. As soon as his fingers starting circling your clit, you were gone, a wordless scream leaving your lips as the knot forming in your belly snapped. The sight of you coming undone above him sent Jim into his own release. He pressed his head back against the chair, squeezing his eyes shut and shouting your name as pleasure overtook him as well. You rolled your hips into his a couple more times, riding out your orgasms before finally collapsing against his chest as your muscles gave out.

  Silence fell for a few minutes as the two of you came down from your highs. Jim ran his hands up and down your back comfortingly as you panted into his shoulder. Eventually, you found the strength to pull back just enough to look him in the eye. “So, what do you think?” You asked breathlessly. 

 A fond smile painted his lips. “I think,” He said, “that you are trying very hard to ruin all other women for me.”

  “Damn right I am.”


End file.
